She couldn't be happier
by TheStelenaDiaries
Summary: Stydia OS.


At 26 years old ,Lydia Martin Stilinski was one of the most brilliant biomolecular engineer of the decade and even managed to win a Fields Medal despite her young age thanks to a mathematical theorem she found.

Lydia had married her best friend and college lover Stiles a year ago, he was now a member of the FBI. When she was a little girl , Lydia had promised herself she wouldn't start a family before being at least 30, but she also thought she would never get marry, Mieczyslaw Stilinski changed everything.

They had discussed this loads of time because Stiles couldn't wait to have a baby , he was always so giddy about the simple idea of a new human being being a mix of him and the love of his life.

The strawberry blonde haired woman got pregnant without really expecting in it , but she couldn't be happier, she couldn't wait to tell her husband when he would be back from work.

She heard the door being opened in the living room and rushed downstairs.

"Wow Lyds you seem quite excited to see me did you miss me that much" said Stiles while holding his wife in his arms

She playfully hit his chest before she answered : "Shut up Stilinski or you will sleep on the couch tonight" she then grabbed his hand and lead him to the couch.

Stiles wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder and she put her head on his, they could spend hours tangled up like this without a word , but it wouldn't be the case today.

"So how was your day?" asked Stiles playing with a strawberry blonde lock that fell on Lydia's shoulders.

"I would say...surprising" said the woman arching one of her eyebrows

"How so? Did you discover some new theorem that will change the world you genius?" he asked with a proud smile.

She giggled before taking his hand and answered :" I discovered something far more important actually"

He frowned and got lost in his thoughts trying to guess what could be so important

"Oh I know you realized what an amazing husband you have , kind , incredibly hot and whom cook amazing lasagna" he said with a wink.

She threw her head back and laughed before being back to serious "Baby, listen to me, you will need to renovate the second bedroom as soon as possible"

"Someone's coming over? Did Malia finally dumped Isaac" he answered jokingly

Lydia frowned at his ignorance.

"It's not Isaac.. look the bedroom will have to be ready in exactly 9 months" she said squeezing his hand hoping he would finally understand.

"Well it will..wait ..9 as in.." said Stiles while he ran his fingers through his hair.

And then he passed out , some would panick but Lydia knew it was just a Stiles thing.

When he finally came back to her she gave him a glass of water and gave him a knowing smile.

"Babe tell me you're really pregnant and that I did not pass out for nothing" he said without taking any breath

She kissed him to reassure him just like she always did in this kind of situation.

" I am , we're gonna have a baby Mieczyslaw Stilinski " she told him glowing with joy

"Promise me we'll never punish our children with horrible names like mine" said Stiles raising his eyebrows

Lydia smiled sat on her husband's laps and whispered "I love your name, it's unique and kind of weird just like you"

They spent the rest of the night mocking TV reality stars whike eating popcorn like they used to do in college.

 **Allison Claudia Stilinski** was born on December 26, she was a beautiful dark haired baby with wonderful green eyes , a cute upturned nose and full rosy lips. Moles were spread across her face just like the ones Stiles had.

The next day, they were lying on Lydia's hospital bed , still in awe of their gorgeous little girl

"She looks just like you" said Lydia with teary eyes while playing with Allison's tiny fingers

"Well I can see she will be just like you , she's so calm and collected like she's already in control , when I was a baby I didn't want to sleep and I cried every minute until someone took me in their arms" said Allison's father giggling.

"I'm so glad we named her Allison " stated Lydia with nostalgia in her voice

"I am too , I know how much you Miss her and I do too, she would have spoiled her so much"

Lydia smiled sadly and kissed her daughter's cheek before putting her to bed.

 _5 years later_

"Daddy daddy " shouted a five year old Allison

Stiles took her in his arms and spun her around: "What's the matter baby girl?"

"Mommy said that I could do a sleepover with Leah and Julia tonight!"answered Allison smiling her green eyes glimmering

Leah was Scott and Kira's daughter she was the same age as Allison whereas Julia was Isaac and Malia's daughter she was only 4 years old but Ally loved her anyway.

Stiles grinned and planted a kiss in his daughter's brown hair : "What a lucky girl! Wanna go get an ice cream just us three before they come over ?"

She frowned and answered : "Would it be reasonable to eat that much sugar in one day, because tonight we will eat popcorn and lollipops you know"

Stiles laughed : "You're definitely your mother's daughter"

Lydia walked in the kitchen , hands on her hips : "Well honey some of us have to be reasonable" she said before giving him a peck on the lips "but not today , go get your coat sweetheart we're getting ice cream and then we're going shopping, mommy needs a new dress to attend the Nobel Price ceremony"

The little girl smiled and went to her room

Stiles raised his eyebrows at his wife "And you dare say I'm the one who's spoiling her?"

Lydia grabbed his hand , put her head on his shoulder and smiled "What can I say she has us wrapped around her little finger and she knows how to get what she wants"

"Oh I wonder from who she inherited that" said Stiles rolling his eyes

She hit him in the chest and told him to shut up "Mieczyslaw Stilinski you're an idiot "

"You know you love it Lyds" said Stiles winking

"If you're expecting me to say that I love you you can wait that would probably be the cheesiest line in the world" answered Lydia giggling

"Then I'll say it , I love you Lyds even though you're the most annoying woman in the world"

She attempted to pout but ended up by laughing like and idiot.

Lydia Martin never believed in fairytales or in happy ending and in Prince Charming buy boy was she wrong. Prince Charming does exist he just might be a little more clumsy and drives a blue old **Jeep** instead of riding a white horse , but **she couldn't be happier.**


End file.
